


Sipping Savvy in the Morning

by SpaghettiCanActivist



Series: The Domestic Life of Rick and Morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiCanActivist/pseuds/SpaghettiCanActivist
Summary: Short little blurb on an interaction between Morty and Rick. Very subtle fluff.





	Sipping Savvy in the Morning

“S-s-sUUUUUmer!!!”

Morty blinked his tired eyes open, rubbing at them with his pyjama sleeves. He thought at first that Rick was screaming his sisters name. Then he remembered that Summer was away at some week long band trip in New York for some summer music class.

“Rick,” Morty whined plaintively as a large quantity of scotch fell from Rick’s bottle onto Morty’s bed sheet.

Explaining to his parents why he smelled like alcohol wasn’t fun, but it definitely wasn’t the most difficult part of his life. Rick’s face was shoved close to his, decaying breath causing Morty to nearly gag. His gag reflex wasn’t given much time as Rick’s hands threaded into his thin pajama shirt and gripped hard before then shaking Morty so that his head snapped back and forth.

“It’s summer, Mooorrrttttyyyy!”

“Yo-your drunk, Rick,” Morty mumbled out, now more awake with wide eyes on his grandfather.

He pushed ineffectively at Rick’s hold, while Rick clambered farther onto Morty’s bed, straddling his grandson and sitting back on his haunches.

“You know-do you know-know what that means, what it means, Morty?”

Morty blinked, eyes following the scotch bottle as Rick raised it to the ceiling in a sloppy, pronounced movement which caused even more liquid to come splashing out. Morty flinched back as some of the drops landed on his face.

“Means, it adds up to, Morty, means we get more time, for adventures, Morty, more t-t-t-time!! Gettin’, gettin’ older Morty, less time, you’ll leave Morty, so, so, so little time.”

Rick jaunted the glass again, this time ending with his hand holding it so the liquid came pouring out.

“Rick, I, geez, Rick, this is, it isn’t, it’s just not right, Rick. My bed sheets and all this-that, all that alcohol on my sheets.”

Rick eyes flicked to the bottle at the mention of it and he frowned.

“Oh, it’s alright, Morty,” Rick started, bringing the glass up to his lips and tipping it back. 

His frown grew as it came back empty. “I’ll, uh, I’ll fix it up, fix it in a jiffy.”

Rick then stopped, gaze clouding. He blinked a couple times and threw the bottle to the floor. Rick began to slide one leg off the bed in an insensible and uncoordinated move, then he promptly fell over in drunken unconsciousness.

“O-Oh, oh jeez,” Morty whimpered, now trapped under his grandpa.

As quietly as he could, Morty slipped out from under his grandpa, landing on the wood floor with a small ‘oomph’. He stood up and looked at Rick, took in the wrinkled sunken face and sallow cheeks. Ricks breath was the strained wheeze of an alcoholic, spittle running from the corner of his mouth and onto the bed spread. Morty realized with an unpleasant twist in his stomach that Rick looked strangely old and fragile like this, a house of sticks undone.

He rubbed his arm as a chill crept over him, standing for a moment more to look at Rick. Then he crept to the door and slowly pushed it open. His parents didn’t interfere anymore if Rick woke them with his raucous antics in Morty’s bedroom, but Morty for some unreasonable thought, felt guilty if he knew that they had been awoken. The bathroom light was off in their bedroom, it’s very faint light not shining from under the master bedroom door. A small smile of triumph came onto Morty’s face.

Morty turned back to the room, looked at his grandpa’s form once again and then peeled back the blankets, tossing them onto the floor. He went to the closet and pulled down an extra blanket. Morty adjusted Rick’s body on the mattress, propping a pillow under his head and laying the extra blanket over him. Then, Morty settled on the floor with his comforter and extra pillows, curling up and trying to fall asleep.

_______________________________________________________________

The intense light of morning caused Morty to groan and clench his eyes shut before rolling away from the source. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he snapped them open and looked around the room. Rick was gone, the extra blanket folded and back in the closet, Morty tucked into bed.

Morty blinked, before turning to his blinds and pulling them down. They’d been closed just last night. He tucked the blankets closer, catching a whiff of heavy scotch burn his nose and the faint smell of antiseptic much fainter and more widespread.

He closed his eyes to the sight of the scotch bottle in the corner of the room, dry and empty, refused on the ground, with the label peeling back from the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen a suffering spaghetti can and not known what to do? Well, look no more, the spagetti can hotline is now available. Whenever you see a suffering spaghetti can pick up the phone and call the 1-8Sp-aghetti hot line.


End file.
